


Dear Stranger

by chutney_the_bisexual_dormouse



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chutney_the_bisexual_dormouse/pseuds/chutney_the_bisexual_dormouse
Summary: The first letter Alexander ever sends to Hazel.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong, Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells, Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Dear Acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Hazel and Alexander's relationship development shown through letters.

Alexander Arcady,  
Weston School

1st of September 1935

Dear Hazel,

I'm writing this in invisible ink, like you said to so that no one else can read it.   
George says he would very much like to meet you, and that Daisy sounds... interesting. I think they would get along, but he says otherwise. You'd like George, Hazel. he's very kind however much he pretends otherwise.  
The murder case on the train was thrilling, although I'm not sure I liked the dead bodies. Have you solved other cases? I'd love to hear about them.  
How's Daisy, and the rest of your dorm mates? My dorm is awful, and they tease me something awful, although they hardly dare provoke George now, in fact I thing he scares them. They aren't bullies exactly, but it's not nice to be given rude names, or made fun of.  
Do people ever make fun of you?  
I can't see why they would, as you seem to be perfectly fine in every respect, and I expect Daisy would murder anyone who looked at you wrong, although Daisy herself seems a little too honest at times.  
Does Daisy know that we're writing to each other? I suppose it doesn't truly matter, I'm only curious.  
Write back soon.  
From,  
Alexander


	2. Dear Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel's first letter to Alexander after Cambridge.

Hazel Wong,  
Deepdean School for Girls

10th of January 1936

Dear Alexander,

I do not know how to start this letter, but I think perhaps the best way to start is for me to apologise to you. I think I hurt your feelings at our last meeting (I won't say why, lest George be reading this). I could have been kinder.  
In terms of new events, nothing much has happened. Beanie lost Chutney, her dormouse for a day, before finding him in Lavinia's biscuit stash. Me and Daisy have only solved one mystery so far this year, the case of the missing cake, which turned out was Chutney, eating Lavinia's cakes.  
How's George? Have you two got any new cases so far? Do tell me if you do... I would love to help!  
Daisy told me to tell you to tell George that she expects that we can have a rematch of our best detective society' competition in the spring, as she thinks our exeat weeks line up this year.  
Beanie says she would like to meet you, Kitty said she can find her own boyfriend 'thank you very much', and Lavinia said 'Unless he's a communist i'm not interested. I think that sums up my dorm rather well.  
Oh! I almost forgot, Clementine, and the rest of the other dorm have starteda prank war, which Daisy says they cannot finish.  
Do write soon!  
From,  
Hazel


	3. Dear Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexanders letter, which arrives on the last day of term, after the anniversary murder.

Alexander Arcady,  
Weston School

1st of July 1936

Dear Hazel,

I'm sure you've solved the murder by now, so i won't offer too much advise, except that George pointed out that you don't know if that woman Beanie saw being strangled really is dead.  
I was wondering if we could meet up in the hols? It would be nice to see you... maybe ask Felix about it?  
As to the cases at my school, the only one we've had is the mystery of the empty box, to which the solution was that Henry had stolen all your letters (don't worry, he only got the ones I had in the dorm - which were from last year).  
I'm staying with George, as I can't go to America (it would take too long). I really miss my family over in Boston. i think you'd like my Grammy, and Mom, Mom is very... colorful, and Grammy is where I got my odd eyes from!  
Do you ever miss your family?  
Oh, and I put George's address on the back of this letter (I already have Felix's).  
From,  
Alexander


	4. Dear Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, basically, this chapter is two letters. One of them is Alexanders's, and it's hims admiting his crush on Hazel.  
> The other on is Hazel's, in which she admits her crush on Alexander.  
> Neither were ever sent.

Letter One:

Dear Hazel,

I do not know how to put this, its a very... odd thing for me to say. And I realize this is going to change everything.  
God, this is weird to write. And most likely, you'll never read this, and it's written in invisible ink, so i might aswell say everything.  
I love how you scrunch your nose when you read, I love how when you get nervous, your ears go red. I love how kind and attentive you are, and how you remember everything about everyone, I love how you are never rude about culture, or people's homes.  
What I'm trying to say Hazel, is that i love you.  
And I don't think you feel the same way.  
Love,  
Alexander

Letter Two:

Dear Alexander,

Normally, I'm great with words, but this is a very hard thing to write so:  
I love you.  
That's it, that's the letter.  
I know you don't like me, and I know you never will, and hard as that is for me... it's okay.  
I'm okay.  
From,  
Hazel


	5. Dear Dumbass Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy writes to Alexander just before DSS.

Dear Longarms,

Much as it pains me to say this, you have to come to Egypt. Amina agrees, and so does George. I think he's already arranged it, this is just a heads up.  
HAZEL LIKES YOU TOO!  
There you are, there's the proof, now please just kiss her, before I change my mind and punch you!  
Or, profess your love to her, whatever you need to do to stop you two pining after each other.  
Seriously, its irritating, she keeps blushing whenever she reads you letters, or if anyone mentions you, and I'm sure you do the same.  
So, this is my blessing.  
You are allowed to kiss her, you're welcome.

Sincerely,

Pissed off third wheel (or Daisy Wells)


	6. Dear Hazel

My dearest Hazel,

I hope you are well, and know that i've been thinking of you. I miss you, and the way you always see the good in people, the way you can always make me laugh.

I really like you, but you probably know that, by now. You're probably laughing at how cheesy this is, but its all true!

I know you think that Daisy over shadows you, but know that she doesn't matter to me the way you do.

Hazel Wong, I won't say your perfect, because you have told me that no one is, but i will say this:

You are beautiful, and funny, and sweet and more than enough for me to be happy.

George is laughing at this, but its true.

I don't really don't know what else to say... i think i said everything, this is all so new to me.

All my love,

Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fun to write! I'm in love with this idea....


End file.
